


Protecting Innocence

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Ending, Drabble, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yandere, Yandere Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain would do anything to protect Bernadetta's sweet nature. Anything at all.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Protecting Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the plot bunny about yandere Sylvain for a while now so I finally gave in and wrote a quick drabble for it. Which I have to say, for someone that usually writes Sylvain being cutesy to Bernie, this was something way different. lol

Bernadetta was the cutest, purest person Sylvain had ever known.

She was so kind, so sweet, so innocent and Sylvian loved that about her. She didn’t judge him, a playboy asshole and even extended her hand in friendship. She cared about him, that was evident in the way she always showed him her new writing, the way she silently gave him hugs when he was smiling but felt sadness inside. She was so attentive, so caring that all Sylvain wanted to do was protect her.

Protest her from anything and everything that could hurt her, chase away the shadows that attempted to cling to her. It was an easy problem to fix, a chat or a threat of violence able to keep some of them at bay.

How dare Lorenz try to flirt with her? How dare Caspar carry her unconscious, to look at the scenery?

Byleth had spoken to Sylvain, expressing concern about the way he had been treating his fellow students.

After that, Sylvain was more careful with how he protected Bernie.

What was odd was how Bernie started spending more and more time in her room. Although, perhaps it was a good thing. It meant Bernie could stay pure and innocent, away from anyone that would try to corrupt her.

It was their safe haven, Sylvain would visit her regularly and she would always snuggle up against him as they laid on her bed together(fully clothed of course). She trusted him the most and that was all that mattered.

However, he knew he had a lot more work to do to save her from the horrors of her past.

Her father, Count Varley, needed to pay for what he did to her.

When the war broke out, it was easy for Sylvain to go to the Varley estate and run the Lance of Ruin through the source of most of Bernie’s pain.

“Sylvain?”

Bernie stood in the doorway of the study, her eyes wide and fearful, legs quivering.

Why was she looking at him like that?

“Don’t worry Bernie, everything is fine now.” Sylvain took a step towards her and Bernie took a step back.

Oh, that was right, he had Count Varley’s blood on him. He couldn’t touch Bernie right now, that man’s filth should be nowhere near her.

“Let me get cleaned up and then we can cuddle for a bit, okay?”

Instead of answering in that cute voice of hers, she fled and Sylvain heard the distant sound of a door being shut. Probably the door to her room. It was her safe space at home after all.

Sylvain flicked as much blood off the Lance of Ruin as he could before heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up, taking out anyone that tried to get in his way. 

Of course Bernie was so pure and innocent, she probably didn’t understand why he was doing this. That was okay though, she didn’t need to understand. He would do whatever he could to protect her innocent smile.

Always.


End file.
